Kaldale uhutud
pisi|Filmiplakat "Kaldale uhutud" ("Cast Away") on 2000. aastal esilinastunud Robert Zemeckise lavastatud USA draamafilm. Film jälgib üksikule Vaikse ookeani saarele lennuõnnetuse tõttu merehädalisena sattunud FedExi töötajat, keda kehastab Tom Hanks. Teistes peaosades mängivad Helen Hunt ja Nick Searcy. Filmi stsenaariumi autor on William Broyles, Jr.. Hanks pälvis rolli eest parima meespeaosatäitja Kuldgloobuse auhinna ja Oscari nominatsiooni. Lisaks kandideeris film parima filmimuusika Oscarile. Filmimuusika lõi helilooja Alan Silvestri, mille eest pälvis ta Grammy auhinna. Film võeti peamiselt üles Fidži saarestikku kuuluval Monuriki saarel. Süžee On aasta 1995. Chuck Noland (Tom Hanks) on FedExi spetsialist, kelle erialast ja isiklikku elu valitseb kell. Töökohustuste tõttu reisib ta üle maailma. Tal on pikka aega olnud suhe Kelly Frearsiga (Helen Hunt). Kuigi paar unistab abielust, takistab selle täitumist Chucki tihe töögraafik. Kui nad tähistavad koos sugulastega jõule, kutsutakse Chuck tööasjus Malaisiasse. Üle Vaikse ookeani lennates satub lennuk tormi kätte ja kukub alla. Chuckil õnnestub end lennukist päästa ning ta triivib täispuhutaval päästepaadil üksikule saarele. Ärgates asub Chuck saart uurima ja leiab end olevat ainsa ellujääja. Alguses üritab Chuck päästjatele oma asukohast märku anda, samuti proovib ta saarelt päästeparvega lahkuda, kuid saart ümbritsevate tugevate lainete tõttu osutub see võimatuks. Chuck hakkab otsima toitu, vett ja peavarju ning avab rannale uhutud FedExi postipakid, millest ta leiab mitu potentsiaalselt kasulikku eset. Kuid ta jätab ühe paki, millele on joonistatud inglitiivad, avamata. Esimesel korral tuld teha üritades saab Chuck kätte sügava haava. Seepeale hakkab ta vihastades asju loopima, sealhulgas ühest pakist leitud ettevõtte Wilsoni toodetud võrkpalli. Veidi hiljem joonistab ta pallile jäänud verisele käejäljele näo, annab pallile nimeks Wilson ja hakkab temaga rääkima. Chuckile hakkab probleemi valmistama hambajuurepõletik, kuid tal õnnestub hammas välja lüüa iluuisu tera abil. Pärast hamba välja löömist kaotab ta teadvuse. Vahepeal on möödunud neli aastat. Chuck on kõhnunud, tema habe ja juuksed on kasvanud pikaks ning ta kannab niudevööd. Chuckist on saanud osav kalamees, ta oskab tuld käsitseda ning vestleb ja arutleb Wilsoniga. Ühel päeval uhub meri randa tüki välikäimla seinast. Chuck asub seejärel parve ehitama ja kasutab selle juures rannast leitud välikäimla tükki purjena. Pärast parve valmimist suundub Chuck merele ja tal õnnestub läbi sõita saart ümbritsevatest lainetest. Kui Chuck on mõnda aega merel triivinud, puhkeb äkitselt torm, mis rebib tema parve peaaegu tükkideks. Järgmisel päeval kukub Wilson parvelt vette ja kaob merele, mis tekitab Chuckile suurt kurbust. Hiljem avastab Chucki möödasõitev kaubalaev, mis ta peale korjab. Pärast koju naasmist saab Chuck teada, et ta on juba mitu aastat tagasi surnuks kuulutatud. Chuck külastab Kellyt ja nad mõlemad tunnistavad ikka veel armastust teineteise vastu, kuid Kellyl on nüüd uus pere ning tal ja Chuckil pole seega ühiseks tulevikuks mingit võimalust. Chuck sõidab Texasesse, et kohale toimetada saarel avamata jäänud FedExi saadetis. Aadressil märgitud maja on aga tühi, mistõttu jätab Chuck paki verandale ja lisab sellele kirja, milles kirjutab, et see pakk päästis tema elu. Ta lahkub ja peatub ühel eraldatud ristteel. Temast möödub pikapil kena naine, kes talle teejuhised annab. Kui naine eemale sõidab, avastab Chuck, et pikapi taga on see sama pakile joonistatud kujutis. Chuck jääb ristteele ja vaatab kõigis eri suundades, kuni tema pilk jääb taas pidama naise eemalduval autol. Osatäitjad * Tom Hanks – Chuck Noland * Helen Hunt – Kelly Frears * Nick Searcy – Stan * Jenifer Lewis – Becca Twig * Chris Noth – Jerry Lovett * Lari White – Bettina Peterson * Vince Martin – Albert "Al" Miller * Geoffrey Blake – Maynard Graham FedExi tegevjuht Fred Smith tegi filmis lühikese cameo-rolli. Tootmine pisi|Põhiosa filmist tehti [[Fidži saarerühma kuuluval Monuriki saarel]] Lavastaja Robert Zemeckis sõnas, et sai filmile idee Tom Hanksilt, kellega ta oli eelnevalt koos töötanud filmi "Forrest Gump" (1994) juures. Hanks esitas Zemeckisele stsenarist William Broyles juunioriga koostatud lõpetama käsikirja. Käsikiri jäi pooleli mitmeks aastaks, mille jooksul Hanks ja Zemeckis töötasid teiste filmiprojektide juures. Üheks käsikirjas olevaks probleeme oli see, kuidas peaks peategelane Chuck Noland üksikult saarelt pääsema. "Kaldale uhutud" filmiti kahes osas. Filmi esimese poole võtted katkestati umbeks aastaks, mille ajal olid lavastaja Zemeckis ja muu tootmismeeskond hõivatud filmi "Peidus pinna all" ("What Lies Beneath") tegemisega Harrison Fordiga peaosas. Sellel ajal valmistus filmis pearolli mänginud Hanks juba ette teiseks võtteperioodiks, võtte alla üle 25 kg. Lisaks kasvatas ta tiheda täishabeme ja omandas tugeva päevituse. Filmi põhiosa võeti üles Fidži saarerühma kuuluval Monurikil, mis on osa Mamanuca saartest. Kuigi filmis öeldi, et Chuck paiknes saarel, mis asus Cooki saarest 600 km lõunas, ei asu tegelikult Cooki saarte lõunapoolsema saare Mangaia ja Antarktise vahel ühtegi saart. Filmivõtted tuli peatata veel kord, kui Hanksil tekkis jalgadel ravimata villidest veremürgitus. Lisaks jäi ta filmimise ühes etapis merele päästepaadis triivima, kui selle kinnitusköis katkes. Osad stseenid filmiti Ameerika Ühendriikides, sealhulgas viimane stseen Canadianis Texases. Lavastaja Zemeckise kohaselt on filmimise stiili juures märgatavad kolm eraldi stiili. Esimene osa filmi stseenidest enne peategelase jõudmist üksikule saarele filmiti käeshoitava Steadicami kaameraga ja stseenidele on iseloomulik tormakus. Loo siirdumisel üksikule saarele püsib kaamera stseenides paigal ja kaameranurka muudeti ainult liigutamisel või kaamerat kallutades. Näitleja jääb vaatenurgast väljaspoole ja naaseb siis tagasi kaadrisse nii, et kaamerat ei nihutada. Kaamera ei järgi näitleja tegevusele, kuid see töötab tegevuse vaateväljas. Kolmandas osas on tüüpilised kauged tõstukivõtted. Filmimuusika Filmimuusika autor on Alan Silvestri. Filmile on iseloomulik vähene muusika, mis puudub näiteks enamusel ajal, mil Tom Hanksi kehastatud Chuck üksikul saarel viibib. Lisaks ei ole saarel kuulda üldse erinevate organismide hääli, näiteks linnulaulu või putukaid, millega püüti tekitada suuremat eraldatuse tunnet. Silvestri pälvis 2002. aastal lõputiitrite ajal kõlava laulu "End Credits" eest Grammy auhinna. Ametlik CD-kogu "Cast Away: The Films of Robert Zemeckis and the Music of Alan Silvestri" sisaldab laule helilooja Alan Silvestri ja lavastaja Robert Zemeckise ühistest filmiprojektidest. Ainus filmis "Kaldale uhutud" esinenud pala on selles "End Credits". Filmi laulude nimekiri: # "Cast Away" – 03.44 (seadnud Alan Silvestri) # "Wilson, I'm Sorry" – 01.39 (seadnud Alan Silvestri) # "Drive to Kelly's" – 03.54 (seadnud Alan Silvestri) # "Love of My Life" – 01.47 (seadnud Alan Silvestri) # "What the Tide Could Bring" – 03.39 (seadnud Alan Silvestri) # "Crossroads" – 02.08 (seadnud Alan Silvestri) # "Drive to Kelly's" – 03.54 (seadnud Alan Silvestri) # "End Credits" – 07.29 (seadnud Alan Silvestri) FedEx FedEx ei maksnud filmis esitatud tootepaigutuse eest, kuid ettevõttel tekkisid filmimeeskonnale logistilise toetuse eest mõningad kulud. FedEx otsust lubada oma logo esinemist filmis takistas filmi sündmustikus esinev ettevõtte transpordilennuki õnnetus. Kuid ettevõtte esinemine filmi süžees oli siiski positiivses valguses. FedEx varustas ette ettevõtte saadetiste sorteerimiskeskustes Memphises, Los Angelesese ja Moskvas toimunud võttekohtad, samuti lennukid, veoautod, vormiriietuse ja logistilise toetuse. Lisaks pidasid FedExi turundajad järelvalvet kaks aastat kestnud võtete üle. FedExi pressiesindaja ütles, et tänu filmile suureneb ettevõtte brändi tuntus, eriti Aasias ja Euroopas. Võrkpall Wilson pisi|Võrkpall Wilson Filmi stsenarist William Broyles juunior ütles, et tuli mõttele filmis esinenud Wilsoni võrkpallile käsikirja jaoks California lahes toimunud ellujäämislaagris osaledes. Broyles veetis mitu päeva üksikul saarel ja hankis toidu loodusest. Ta ütles, et leidis ühel päeval rannavõrkpalli, mida hakkas kutsuma Wilsoniks. Võrkpall sattus lõpuks filmi käsikirja, samuti paljud teised saarel veedetud ajal tekkinud ideed. Üks filmis rekvisiidina kasutatud võrkpalle müüdi hiljem oksjonil 18 500 dollari eest FedEx Office'i endisele tegevjuhile Ken Mayle. Võrkpalli valmistanud Wilson Sporting Goods alustas ka oma reklaamikampaaniat, mis seises selles, et Wilsoni võrkpall osales filmirollis Tom Hanksi kõrval. Lisaks müüs ettevõte ka piiratud koguses võrkpalle, mis olid tehtud filmis esinenud võrkpalli järgi. Linastumine ja vastuvõtt pisi|left|"Kaldale uhutud" logo "Kaldale uhutud" esilinastus USA-s 7. detsembril 2000 ja Eestis 9. märtsil 2001."Kaldale uhutud (2000)". IMDb. Vaadatud 6.12.2016 Film tõi USA-s avanädalavahetusel sisse umbes 29 miljonit dollarit. Film teenis maailmas piletitulu kokku 429 632 142 dollarit, millest umbes 234 miljonit tuli USA-st ja 196 miljonit dollarit mujalt maailmast. Filmi eelarve oli umbes 90 miljonit dollarit.Cast Away (2000). Box Office Mojo. boxofficemojo.com. Vaadatud 6.12.2016 Tom Hanks pälvis rolli eest parima meespeaosatäitja Kuldgloobuse.Cast Away. Golden Globes. goldenglobes.com. Vaadatud 6.12.2016 Alan Silvestri sai filmi lõputiitrite muusika eest Grammy auhinna.2001 - 44th annual GRAMMY awards. GRAMMY.com. Vaadatud 6.12.2016 Film sai kaks Oscari nominatsiooni: parima heli ja parima meespeaosatäitja kategoorias.73. Academy Awards. oscars.org. Vaadatud 6.12.2016 Lisaks kandideeris Tom Hanks Briti Filmi- ja Telekunsti Akadeemia auhinnale parima meesnäitleja kategoorias.Actor in a Leading Role in 2001. bafta.org. Vaadatud 6.12.2016 Broadcast Film Critics Associationi kriitikud andsid filmis esinenud Wilsoni võrkpallile eriauhinna parima elutu objekti eest. Ameerika filmikriitik Roger Ebert hindas filmi neljast võimalikust tähest kolmega. Tema sõnul täidab Tom Hanks suurepäraselt kaks kolmandikku filmi pikkusest. Ebert nimetas lugu tugevaks ja lihtsaks, kuid arvas, et see oli ümbritsetud ülemäärase keerukusega, kritiseerides eriti filmi viimast osa, mida nimetas tuimaks hääbumiseks. Ajalehe The New York Timesi filmikriitiku Stephen Holdeni järgi on filmi tugevaim osa see, mille tegevus toimub tsivilisatsioonist kaugel. Tema sõnul üks filmi häid külgi eriefektide realistlik kasutamine ja piiratud filmimuusika peategelase jaoks saarel suurima eraldatuse tekitamiseks. Holden kiidab lisaks Tom Hanksi ja Helen Hunti ühist stseeni. Filmiarvustusi koguv sait Rotten Tomatoes peab stsenaariumi arukaks, Robert Zemeckise lavastustööd üheks tema küpsemaks ja Tom Hanksi näitlemist eeskujulikuks. 90% kriitikutest andsid veebilehel filmile positiivse hinnangu. Keskmine hinnang 154 arvustuse põhjal oli 10-pallisüsteemis 7,4. Lisaks on andnud umbes 740 000 veebilehe külastajast 83% filmile positiivse hinde; keskmine hinne on viiepallisüsteemis 3,5."Cast Away (2000)" rottentomatoes.com. Vaadatud 13.12.2015 Metacritic andis filmile 32 arvustuse põhjal hindeks 73%."Cast Away". metacritic.com. Vaadatud 13.12.2015 Popkultuuris American Broadcasting Company (ABC) juhataja Lloyd Braun kavandas 2003. aastal telesarja, mis pidi olema inspireeritud filmist "Kaldale uhutud". Sari lõpuks küll ei realiseerunud, kuid idee tehti hiljem teoks ABC hittsarjas "Teadmata kadunud" ("Lost"). FedEx tegi 2003. aasta Super Bowli jaoks reklaami, mis parodeeris filmi viimast stseeni, kus peategelane Chuck Noland tagastas üksikul saarel avamata jäänud FedExi paki. Selles versioonis avab naine ukse ja kui Chuck küsib, mis pakis oli, vastab naine: "Ainult satelliit-mobiiltelefon, GPS, õngeritv, veepuhasti ja mõned seemned. Lihtsalt tobe värk". FedEx pressiesindaja ütles, et ettevõte sai loa paroodiaks filmitegijatelt. Viited Välislingid * * "Töönarkomaan üksikul saarel". Õhuleht. 10. märts 2001 * Ebert, Roger: Cast Away Movie Review. rogerebert.com. 22.12.2000. * Holden, Stephen: Film Review; Ultimate Survivor, Man Against Nature nytimes.com. 22.12.2000 Kategooria:Raamaturott artiklid (K) Kategooria:2000. aastate filmid